


Only you, Marinette, only you.

by sixtyeightdays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other, and has literally no idea what shes done, mari lifts thors hammer, shes also tonys goddaughter yeah, shes kewl that way, stan marinette stan power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtyeightdays/pseuds/sixtyeightdays
Summary: In which Mari lifts Thor’s hammer and has no idea what she’s done.
Relationships: Marinette and the Avengers, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 348





	Only you, Marinette, only you.

**Author's Note:**

> in which marinette lifts thors hammer with no knowledge of how great it is to wield mjolnir 😔✋🏻
> 
> kind of crappy but thats okay
> 
> also crossposted on my tumblr @sixtyeightdays

Normally, when Tony Stark’s name was brought up, the following words would be either ‘Avengers’, 'Iron Man’, or something along the lines of cool and amazing.

But this time, as Tony Stark’s name fluttered through the compound of College Francois Dupont, the following words were 'Why her’, 'What happened’, and'Marinette Dupain-Cheng’.

See, throughout Lila’s entire reign at Francois Dupont, unknowingly to the Italian, a certain bluenette had been giving her and all of her classmates choices.

Lila chose to ignore Marinette’s warning.

Alya chose to believe Lila and cut off all ties with Marinette.

Nino chose to follow Alya and ignore Marinette.

Adrien chose to remain quiet for fear of Lila getting akumatised.

The class chose to believe Lila, drinking up her lies and claimed connections to celebrities that’ll 'boost their careers in the future’.

Now, Marinette wasn’t normally one to show off her connections to the world, unlike Lila, who lied about celebrities with every breath she took.

No, Marinette preferred not to mention her celebrity contacts.

However, this time, she had thrown all caution out the window and texted him.

-

**mari <3**

cant wait to see all of you soon!

do you think you can pick me up at my school drop off point after i end school instead of the bakery next week?

**the one and only**

sure thing, mari

everyone misses you too and they cant wait to see you again

any reasons why the sudden change though

**mari <3**

no reason

-

It was a week before he arrived. A week full of taunts and bullying from the people who used to be her friends.

But the day had come, and Marinette was about to leave this place for the summer, and was finally going to be where she wanted to be again.

It was the last period, and Marinette, having finished her work already, started on a new design. She had just finished it when the door crashed open, making Mlle. Bustier and the class jump.

The shock turned into exciting adoration, however, as standing there in all his glory were the Avengers.

Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, and of course, Tony Stark. Pepper was also there, trailing behind with Natasha who were muttering about how dramatic the boys were.

Alya immediately jumped to her feet, fumbling for her phone that she held with shaking hands, and started a livestream.

'Hi everyone! It’s your Ladyblogger here, and today the Avengers came to visit! Oh, I bet Lila got them to come, she _is_ Tony Stark’s goddaughter after all.’

No one noticed Marinette snort into her palm.

Max gaped at his idol in the doorway, his glasses sliding off his face in his shock before he hastily placed them in it’s proper position.

Thor ignored the reporter, making his way to the back of the class where Mari sat, placing his hammer on top of Mari’s sketchbook, much to her chagrin.

The devious smile the god gave her confirmed that he did it on purpose, and Mari smacked him in the arm and glared at him.

'Was it really necessary to break down the door?’ She deadpanned, unimpressed.

Alya gasped. 'Marinette! Don’t be so rude to the Avengers! They’re here for Lila, not you.’

Thor frowned in confusion. 'Who is this.. Lila you speak of?’

Alya gasped again. 'She’s Tony Stark’s goddaughter!’ She frowned at the god disapprovingly.

'She spends her summers there, how could you not recognise her?’ The Italian in question was sinking into her seat, regretting the lie she told.

Tony clicked his tongue.

'I have a goddaughter, yes, but it isn’t this Lila girl. I have never heard of a Lila. No, I’m here for Marinette, my actual goddaughter.’ He shot a pointed look to Alya at the last bit, before he and everyone else walked over to Mari.

Pepper passed by Alya and handed out two stacks of papers.

Alya cautiously picked it up and Pepper said, 'These are lawsuits for both you and Lila. It is for defamation and slander of different celebrities, as well as spreading false information.’

Alya gaped at the blonde as she made her way up the stairs to where Mari and everyone else was before turning to Lila with a glare.

'Were you lying the whole time?’

The class erupted in shouts at the girl, until she broke and called out that Adrien had known, but didn’t say anything.

'It was for the best! Her lies weren’t hurting anyone!’

'I didn’t submit my music portfolio because Lila said she’d guaranteed me a spot.’ Nino uttered quietly, realising that he had lost a chance to have his big break.

Mylene looked gobsmacked. 'I passed up the offer of meeting Alexander Hamilton because Lila said she’d get him to meet me for free.’

One by one, the students began listing everything they missed out because of Lila’s lies, from Alix not being able to be in the X-Games like she was promised, to Kim, who had quit his swim team because Lila told him she’d get Michael Phelps to train him personally.

Adrien cracked and admitted that yes, he was wrong, but Marinette knew too!

The class suddenly remembered Marinette.

Marinette, who had been telling them all along that Lila was lying.

Marinette, who they had bullied because they thought she was jealous.

Marinette, who was scolding Tony Stark right now, wait what?

Sure enough, the bluenette was reprimanding the billionaire, who’s head was hanging low like a kicked puppy, with Natasha smirking in the corner.

'I told you to come after school! There’s still 15 minutes before school ends, Uncle Tony, you couldn’t wait another 20 minutes?’

He hung his head and Steve snickered, until Marinette turned to him.

'Why did you let him come so early? I thought you were the responsible one.’ She pinched the bridge of her nose.

The class took advantage of the momentary silence to swarm Marinette, until the Avengers glared at them and they backed away slightly.

'Girl, we’re so sorry for believing that liar! Will you forgive us? We’ll be best friends again.’ Alya looked excited, a gleam in her eye.

'Do you think you can get me an interview with Tony Stark?’

Marinette looked at her in disbelief.

'So you want to be my friend again, just because I’m Tony’s goddaughter.’ Pepper and Natasha looked furious as well, while Tony eyed his goddaughter’s class.

Steve placed a hand on Marinette’s shoulder.

'Besides, Marinette already has a best friend.’

Alya spluttered. 'Who?’

A swarm of black and blue flew into the room and crashed into Marinette, causing her to fall back into her seat.

'Peter!’ She laughed. 'MJ! Ned! Great to see you guys too!’

Peter smiled gave her a brotherly kiss on the cheek, while MJ gave her a hug and Ned fistbumped her.

'Oh! That reminds me, MJ, I’m done with the design for the dress you wanted! Let me show you!’ Mari looked around for her sketchbook before noticing it under Thor’s hammer.

Thor, noticing this, moved his hand forwards to pick up the hammer, but his jaw dropped as Marinette easily picked up the hammer with one hand, holding it up while she moved the sketchbook underneath it away before placing it back on the table.

She flipped through the pages of it, not noticing the shocked looks on her classmates and family’s faces, and the pale face of Lila. She had become enemies with a girl who could lift Thor’s hammer!

Alya, who was still live streaming, looked like a fish, and her hands, which were still raises in the position of recording, trembled.

Marinette let out a small 'aha!’ when she found the page she was looking for, and looked up to see her friend’s shocked face.

She frowned. 'Do you not like it?’

Adrien, still rather astonished, spluttered out. 'Marinette.. you just lifted Thor’s hanmer!’

At the sound of his name, the god snapped out of his stupor, and lifting his hammer, he pointed at the bluenette. 'She is worthy! I must take her to Asgard with me!’

Marinette cocked her head. 'It’s just a hammer and it wasn’t even that heavy. Now you big babies, let’s go back to New York!’

She grabbed MJ’s hand before picking up her bag and running out, she and MJ excitedly chattering about the dress, Marinette having not understood the implications of lifting Thor’s hammer, and MJ, who had seen weirder things in her life.

The Avengers, Ned and Peter blinked before filing out of the room slowly, following the excited bluenette and brunette.A certain blonde god staring at nothing in particular.

'She doesn’t know what lifting my hammer **means**?’ He snorted. 'Only you, Marinette. Only you.’

**Author's Note:**

> well yeah there isnt exactly a ship for this but i wanted to write something where mari lifts thors hammer bc i dont see enough of those
> 
> mj and peter are together, in case u didnt know
> 
> kind of lost interest in the end but thats okay lmao so the endings kinda crappy but i think weve established that i cant write for shit
> 
> thank u for coming to my tedtalk ok byee
> 
> this is my most popular fic on my tumblr for some reason (maybe bc this is the only mcu x mlb fic ive ever written)


End file.
